Label’s
by Arianathewriter
Summary: Mike meets himself in a closet with the nerd El hopper Scrambbling words and going insane and studdering when he is caught off guard By an aggresive kiss she gives him where will their realationship go with that kiss that makes them grin when they see each other mm?
1. chapter 1

_Heyyyy guys new story Cool stufffff Leggo on with da storayyy!_

El Hopper was your normal teen you see everyday except she had no friends except one .

Max Mayfield she was hardly ever in any of her classes . At lunch she would completely take her out of the school to eat. But they where besties.

They where complete opposites . Max liked rock music and blues ,while El liked romance music and Upbeat tempos.

El was the girl who had her hair always in a ponytail with he navy glasses and jewelry who no one talked to because she was to geeky they told her and she ignored them .

Max is a punk bitch who gets what she wants when she wants it . She wants your money , you give it to her or she beats you up with a chair . She gives Troy middle fingers and if you hurted El she would rip you to shreds .

As the girls walked down the hall max pushed El to the side of the wall as she knew someone was there she looked down the hall to see 4 boys .

Lucas Sinclair , Dustin Henderson , Will Byers and Mike Wheeler .

Max couldn't risk people seeing her skip .So for her sake and El's she shoved them into the closet leaving a note on the floor where the boys where walking saying .

 _" meet me in the auditorium_

 _\- Max Mayfield ( Bitch) "_

" wha-" El was cut off by throwing her into the janitors closet " ok now talk . but WHISPER " max whispered "ok .goodness , now will you please tell me where your taking me " El whispered

" somewhere insane " max said.

" I'm telling you dipping fries from Benny's into syrup is ok and AMAZING!" Dustin yelled at Lucas

" no if you think that is acceptable burn in hell Dustin cause that is disgusting "

Lucas responded " please both of you shut up " will said as he silently counted his foot steps " 434,435,436" he whispered .

"Dude are you counting your steps " Mike asked " yeah so -uh wait guys what's this note " will asked all the boys looked to where will pointed and went to the auditorium .

" What do you want mayfield" Lucas asked " I have a proposition for you " max said as she napped her fingers " I want you idiots to come to my party everybody's coming " Max said " and what is the proposition in it? " Lucas asked " well I figured since all of the girls are going and we are going to do seven minutes in heaven plus spin the bottle and other stuff just thought you guys might want to come " max said with a snark grin " max cmon you ready I need to go get my contacts and your leather mini skirt you wanted to wear " El said all eyes landed on her .

"Think about it ok " max said " oh also if you do come it's at my house while my parents and brother are on a cruise and come at 6:00 party ends at 12:00 bye " max reminded them

"We should go come onnnnn" Dustin said " fine we'll go " said mike

"Here we are let's go in " will said

" heyyy boys what you doing cmon over

For seven minutes in heaven .you might just get luckyyyy" max said

"Ok max cmon .Hey guys cmon we'll be late " El said taking max

" ok El you go first " Max said " fine ." She said annoyingly

She spun the bottle and it landed on

 _Mike_

" alright go go go " max said as she pushed them into the closet

" listen I know you probably don't want to do this and I'm sorry you probably don't even want me to be here to kiss me uh I um but like we don't have to kiss you know we could just sit here or we could tell them we're not comfortable or they are rude and you don't want to do this and you know we can just leave and I can leave and you can just stay away from me and-" mike was cutt off by El grabbing his shirt.

And twisting it in her hands and pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him

El kissed mikes neck aggressively and pushed him to the other side of the closet and kissed him so much when she let go she was out of breath

" well how was that " max said shaking her shoulders " not very interesting nothing happend .

On the way home El and Mike both grinned on their way home .

 _Welll that was myyy first chapterrrr of_ **Label's _I hope you enjoyed and loved it byeeee_**

 _\- Ariana_


	2. Phone call

_Heyyyy guys I'm back with another chapter of labels so I have been watching some Mileven edits and now I have a story in my mind prepared for you guys soooo let's go my viewers hopefully this will be better than the last one !!! Leggo on to da storayyy_

Max was pacing the floor more than usual as El and her where having a sleepover .

" why the hell are you pacing so much it's annoying " El said " because you and wheeler are in loveeeeee I see how you guys looked at each other during " Max said shaking her shoulders " .

" you're full of shit Max " El said " w,we dont like each other " El stutterd because she hates saying that because she does love him he's soft to touch his lips are like marshmallows and he is an amazing kisser .

" stop lying to me El " max said " ok let's play truth or dare " El aid to change the topic " fine ,but you chose so you go first 4 rounds "

Max said

" ok truth or dare El " max said

" dare cause I'm not a piece of scared

Shit" El said

" I dare you to call the wheelers and say to mike

that you need help on homework on Monday " max said grinning and biting her lip

" whatever " El Said

El found mikes number in the phone book and called him .

" hello Mrs. Wheeler speaking how may I help you "

Mrs.Wheeler said " um hi my names El Hopper may I please speak with your son Micheal " El said kindly

" oh of course " Karen said ( _don't ask why they i keep on changing it from mrs wheeler to Karen McKay )_ " Micheal you have a phone call " Karen screamed " ok I'm coming " mike yelled back

" Hello ?" El heared Mike's voice and she smiled a little

" um hey mike it's El " mike started blushing so hard " um h hi " he said

" um I need chemistry homework on Monday could you come and help me figure it out .my dad is on a case in San troupe we'll have the house to ourselves " El said she immediately realized what she said

Alone

 _Chemistry homework_

Alone ?!?

" s sure that sounds g great " mike said

" um yeah so see ya Monday " El said and she hung up the phone

Mike was stunned El had just asked for help on _chemistry homework .alone!_

"Mike what was that about ? " Dustin asked Unpausing the movie " nothing " he said blushing " I can't go to the arcade on Monday guys " mike said " why dude ?! " Lucas asked " I'm going to els house on Monday .Alone " he said eyes wide open.

 _I hope you guys loved this chapter sorry it was sooooooo short but yeah love y'all byeee_


	3. Friends who makeout

_Hey guyssss new chapter and hint this is a guilty pleasure chapter do enjoy please_

" Mike are we a thing ? " El asked slightly stopping kissing mike .

She and mike have been having makeout sessions ever since the day he came over for " homework "

El heard a knock on her door in Monday .

" hey mike ! " El said opening the door so mike could come in he had brought his backpack and she saw his eyes wandering around her house .

" so let's go upstairs " El said " ok " mike said flushing

" ok sit down on the bed " El said confidently she did that because she was dying inside

" um o ok " mike said

" so I need help with page 45 I don't understand how chapohydrant and acid crear a neculaer explosion _( I know nothing about chemistry )._ Can you help ?"

" well that's why I'm here right " mike sis El scooched closer and closer to him she didn't know why she did this " u u u um so the reason your pro-" mike was interrupted by El putting her arms around

His neck and pulling him closer to her .

Mike was stunned .

El had pushed him onto the bed and kissed him .

" El w w w what are yo-"

Mike was cut off by a sudden French kiss from El .

" Get up mike" El said

" um ok " mike said El was grinning and slightly bit the bottom of her lip ." Get over here " El said " ok " mike walked slightly towards El " no silly " El said grabbing mike by his collar and their foreheads touched , their noses touched while their eyes where closed and then their lips touched again ." I think I love you " El said out of breath from all the kissing " really ?" Mike asked pulling away from her ." Yea" El declared " I have to go I'll see

You Tuesday " yea ok bye " El shut the door and leaned against it and closed her eyes and slid down smiling .

El and mike where in the janitors closet and didn't know what to do " so do you want us to be a thing " mike asked " I don't know maybe we should only tell our friends " El said " yea I think so ,but are we a couple ?" Mike asked " I think we're just friends who makeout _, a lot_ " El said " ah I see where you're going " mike said grinning " let's kiss more " El said " oh hell yes " mike said El giggled

" so lemme ge this straight ?! You guys are dating ?!?" Dustin said . Mike and El had just told their friends what they have been doing

They had told Dustin Lucas and will and including Max " no! We just made out a couple times " Mike said " oh so you're friends with benefits" Max said

" no! see we are um uh ". El stutterd

" well you guys are happy so whatever " will said with a small smile " thanks _will_ " El said

 _I hope ya'll enjoyed my chapter more chapters coming so yea byeeee tell me what you want me to do for the next chapter byeee_


End file.
